


Wars within

by Builder



Series: Missing Moments [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sickfic, Vomiting, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder
Summary: “Sorry,” he coughs, because what else is he supposed to say?I haven’t ridden in the backseat in three quarters of a century?  Or at least not while sentient and able to feel.  I’m nervous about meeting Stark, then fighting with him without so much as saying hello?  It makes sense, considering the history he has with the man’s family, but that doesn’t make the prospect any more pleasant.





	Wars within

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @builder051

Bucky throws up in the back of the beetle on the way to the airport. 

He’d tried to give himself enough air to keep from feeling trapped in the tiny vehicle, but when he’d asked, the other man refused to move his seat up. The other man whose name Bucky can’t seem to remember. Back in the day they had words for men like that, but for as much as his memory is gone, he’s still learned that what they used to say isn’t ok anymore. 

He doesn’t have to worry about it, though, because the only word coming out of him alongside a stream of undigested something is “fuck.”

The sound of liquid hitting the floor mat causes instant uproar. “Jesus Christ,” screeches the guy in front of Bucky, scrambling his feet up onto his seat, while Steve chimes in with a mumbled, “Oh god. Ok,” as he yanks the steering wheel so hard the car turns in a semicircle once it hits the gravel on the side of the road.

Steve has Bucky’s door open in an instant. “Alright, you’re alright,” he soothes. “Sam, move your seat up. Give ‘im some room.”

Bucky thinks he could hear the guy’s eyes rolling if he hadn’t been sputtering again. “Sorry,” he coughs, because what else is he supposed to say? 

_ I haven’t ridden in the backseat in three quarters of a century? _ Or at least not while sentient and able to feel.  _ I’m nervous about meeting Stark, then fighting with him without so much as saying hello? _ It makes sense, considering the history he has with the man’s family, but that doesn’t make the prospect any more pleasant.

Steve shakes his head. “Just breathe, ok?” He thumps Bucky on the back a few times, and droplets of mucousy saliva drip from the corners of his mouth. 

“No, what in the fuck just happened?” It’s Sam this time, slamming his door and shaking the car as he quickly exits with his hands over his face. “I can’t-- I mean, we can’t start off like this!”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky tries again, louder this time. He wipes his mouth on his shoulder. “I just… I, um…” He looks at Steve. “I saw you kissing that dame and it just…” He cocks his head to the side, wincing as he tries on an ill-fitting grin. 

“Right.” Steve pats Bucky’s knee. “Jerk.”

“At least I’m not a fuckin’ punk.” The smile slides into place a little better this time.

“Oh my god.” Sam stares at them, shaking his head. He looks on the verge of laughing, in an  _ I know your secret _ kind of way. The corners of his mouth twitch, taking the disgusted expression to something calmer. Sweeter, almost. “Really? I mean, I figured you guys were close, but…”

“Yeah,” Steve sighs. “Really.”

Bucky knows it’s ok; in this day and age, practically everything is. But that doesn’t make it easier. “Hey, I’m sorry I hurled,” he says hoarsely. “Can we go? Please?”

“What, so you can sick all over the jet, too?” Sam snickers.

“Yeah, that,” Bucky says. He pulls the floor mat right out of the car and tosses it into the brush. He hopes Sharon won’t notice when it’s gone. He hopes Sharon won’t notice a good number of things.

“Alright, shall we?” Steve asks, leaning against Bucky’s door. “I don’t plan on losing this fight, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky clears his throat and spits, then folds himself back into the tiny backseat. 

“Uh-uh. Nope.” Sam points toward the front passenger seat instead. “We are not going for a repeat performance here.”

“Thanks,” Bucky mutters. “And sorry, again.”

“Buck--” Steve starts.

“Shut up, man,” Sam interrupts. “It’s all good.”


End file.
